


What happens to the lost girls

by RoseTwila23



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTwila23/pseuds/RoseTwila23
Summary: 26 years old, Wendy is a university student working on her novel, recollections of her past, that should be left in the past.But what will happen when the past comes back to haunt her,what happens when he wants another chapter.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What happens to the lost girls

Wendy opened her eyes, squinting at the rays of light creeping over her windowsill. Brow furrowing in frustration she rolled over to bury her face in the pillow and groan.   
She’d having such a dream.

  
Letting the built-up tension ease from her body as he wiggled her toes, she sighed.

  
“hhhmmph, just get up, roll over and get up.”

  
Rolling and flopping her feet onto the rug in quite an ungainly manner she looked out the window, despite the sunshine and the promising events scheduled she felt strangely unenthusiastic for the day ahead.

  
She’d found it hard to feel excited for anything since she’d gotten back.

  
_No, I am not going to get all sappy and sentimental on today of all days._

  
Stepping into her ratty old slippers she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, which admittedly had also seen better days. But that’s the life of a uni student, I guess. Besides what some would cause worn out Wendy calls comfy.

  
Taking another 3 steps she was at her desk, reaching for her kettle hopefully she lifted it form the base. Giving it a little shake, she breathed out in relief. There’s still water in there.

_Good, I was not in the mood for going out to the kitchenette. I want to put off all the annoying talks as long as possible._

Popping the kettle on and grabbing her mug off her little shelf Wendy allowed her mind to wander back to the dream she’d been having.

The feeling of the being rocked by the ocean, standing on the deck of a ship, his ship. She used to have nightmares about being tied up on the Jolly Rodger. But this felt different, even as she stood there putting a teabag in her cup the details were slipping away. She shook the thoughts from her mind. No use on trying to recapture a dream, not when she remembers the details of her adventure as if it happened yesterday.

  
She doubts she could forget if she tried.

  
Pouring the boiling water, she glanced at the time on her open laptop.

  
7:49

  
_Well, that gives me about 4 hours before my meeting to go over everything and be super prepared._

  
Not that she wasn’t prepared, but mostly she just wanted to make sure her material was up to scratch.

  
Wendy was a difficult student, refusing any notes that would change the plotline of her story, no matter how much her first professor said that she needed some gritty realism to ground her story. 

  
Or her first advisor said she should write a tragic back story for her villain.

  
Or her second advisor said it should end in Peters tragic death so that “really never grows up”

  
I mean come on, what’s the point of a magical land if you can’t bend the rules and have a happy ending without having to be gritty, or fleshed out, or tragic.

  
It was a stroke of luck for Wendy that her third advisor had actually understood what Neverland meant and agreed to take her through for advanced writing. Otherwise, she’d be out on her ass with half a degree and half a manuscript.

  
Professor Sheppard, or Flora as he insisted on being called was still a bit of mystery to Wendy. To tell the truth they’d only meant once before the end of last year. She had agreed to read her manuscript last minute and must have seen something she liked because one meeting later she was accepted into the final year of advance writing.

  
Yes, a few emails had been exchanged over the holidays but today would only be there second face to face meeting and while she wouldn’t tell anyone she was a bundle of nerves.

  
This was the big reason Wendy didn’t want to face any of her fellow writing students in the halls. What if Flora isn’t the magical advisor of her dreams and suddenly thinks Wendy needs to change everything she’s written. What if the meeting consists of her being told that this was all a big misunderstanding? That her novels actually no good. That she’s out of the writing program.

  
_Shit_

  
_This is gonna be a long four hours._

  
_No, we are NOT doing this_

  
Wendy took a big gulp of tea; it was a bit too hot and burned her tongue.

  
Oh well at least now she’s thinking of something else.

  
Settling into her cushy desk chair she opened that blasted document that, despite being a pretty accurate description of that part of her life that she keeps locked in a drawer in the back of her mind never seems to be quite finished properly.

  
_Okay one more proofread then were done._

* * *

* * *

  
Closing her laptop and placing it in her backpack Wendy gave herself one final look over in the mirror on the back of her door, professional looking braid, big wool coat, sensible shoes.

  
_Yep, perfect generic student look, now let’s go see how this year’s gonna go._

  
Grabbing her phone from her bed she saw that she only had 20 minutes to get across campus to her meeting. Perfect, that’s just how she planned it.

  
Leaving her little safe haven of a dorm room, she started toward the stairs managing to get the halfway to the front door before running into someone.

  
April, a romance writer she new from work shops last year.

  
“Hey Wendy, how’s the pirate land pixie story going”

  
“Sorry, April I’m running late. Talk later though”

  
Pushing the doors open and breathing in the crisp air, she allowed herself a deep breath.

  
_Okay, so running into people from last year, not as bad as I thought it would be._

  
_I guess they don’t know how close I cut it to get back here._

  
With that she set off to hopefully the first of many meetings with her fancy new writing advisor, so caught up in her head with the possibilities and what ifs that she didn’t even notice the man looking at her from across the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading.  
> This is my first time posting a fanfic here so please be kind.  
> The italics are meant to represent her thoughts and I hope the formatting is okay.  
> Really appreciate any feedback
> 
> See you next chapter.


End file.
